


Shoot Out

by jimmoriartyisthebestboss



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cussing, Laser Tag, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, post-Avengers: Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmoriartyisthebestboss/pseuds/jimmoriartyisthebestboss
Summary: Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes have gone to play laser tag. What Bucky didn't expect was that Steve would play dirty.





	Shoot Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> The title for this piece was taken from the song Shoot Out by Monsta X. I thought it was pretty appropriate since they are playing laser tag.
> 
> This was written from a prompt I saw once and I knew I had to write. You can find the prompt [here.](https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/247/images/14c73a9fe8b1ce81368922670469.jpg)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Bucky slipped past another barrier with the gun raised close to his own face. His heart was beating hard against his chest as the darkness seemed to press down upon him. He had followed the outline of a larger blond man. When he turned the corner, the man was gone, and Bucky spun around with the gun raised up. At the sight of the empty room, he lowered the gun and sighed.

Reaching up, Bucky ran his fingers through his longer hair. He had hated the longer hair at first but he had gotten used to it as time had gone on. With a good shower and thoroughly drying his hair he was able to look presentable. A shuffling sound came from the right of the room and he spun, the gun raised. When no one showed themselves, Bucky turned with the gun lowered and was shoved against a wall.

Scrambling to try to shove the man away, Bucky’s mind flashed to the war. Being shoved against a wall and forced into a Nazi experimental facility. A room spinning around him as he fought against them. The words formed on his lips to mutter his name, his dog tag number and that he was from the United States. His body pressed against a cold metal slab…

“Buck.”

The one word spoken by the one he had found again brought him back to himself and he stopped struggling against Steve’s grip. Tension still ran through him as he started to speak. “St-“

Before Bucky could finish a mouth crushed against his own and Bucky tensed then loosened. The public displays of affection Bucky could do with Steve were still new and he found himself melting into the kiss. Bucky’s hands came up to wrap in Steve’s hair, the gun plinking against the ground, and Bucky pulled Steve closer. Steve’s larger body pressed against Bucky’s and held Bucky prisoner against the wall. Bucky didn’t mind the feeling of the wall against his back now as Steve gripped at his waist lightly, Steve’s own laser gun pressed against Bucky’s thigh.

Normally, Bucky would have been embarrassed to be seen like this. It wasn’t Steve, he loved having Steve pressed against him, but rather the idea of someone walking in on them and ruining the moment. Now though they stood in a dark room with players playing a fake laser war while Bucky kissed his boyfriend.

Steve finally pulled back, a smile on his lips. The darkness allowed Bucky only to see the outline of the smile and Bucky started to smile too.

A flash of color and Bucky stood stunned as he saw Steve with the laser gun pointed at Bucky’s chest. Looking down, Bucky saw that the red light on his chest was now on and he glanced up at Steve again and then back at his chest. Bucky’s hand ran across the red light and he raised his head again.

“You fucking bastard,” Bucky said.

Steve laughed as he danced back from Bucky who was furiously trying to swipe at him. The gun had fallen somewhere in the dark and Bucky dodged to grab it. Bucky scrabbled around in the dark until the back of his hand painfully bumped against it. When he stood up, Steve stood against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. “What are you- “

Bucky raised the gun and fired several times in Steve’s direction. The light on Steve’s chest flashed several times and Steve looked down at his own vest. Lowering the gun, Bucky let it hang at his side.

“Bastard.” Bucky repeated.

A snort came from Steve’s throat as he moved toward Bucky and cupped Bucky’s chin with one hand. Bucky raised the gun again and shot at Steve’s chest.

“It only works once Buck.” Steve said, leaning down and kissing Bucky again.

The lights turned on as they stood together, lips pressed hard against each other. A group of teenagers were sneaking around the corner and turned when they saw the two older men. They finally pulled apart and walked out hand in hand ignoring their scores. The scores weren’t important but instead the fact that they got to be together.

That night they would get Chinese to go and would sit in their small apartment in T’Challa’s. The staff had quickly learned to leave the two alone unless there was an emergency due to a very unfortunate incident featuring a naked Bucky and soon followed by a naked and bleary-eyed Steve. Bucky would look up at Steve as he laid in Steve’s lap and find his appreciation for the man had grown. The fact that Bucky could do this new laser game with Steve, a date night for the two of them, and could kiss Steve in public was the greatest thing to come from his body being frozen. Reaching up and gripping the neck of Steve’s shirt, Bucky pulls Steve down for another kiss and this time nothing interrupts them. Time stands still in their small apartment as the two men from a different time enjoyed the moments they couldn’t in the past.


End file.
